To Live Without Regrets
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: Tiva, with Season 9 as the catalyst. This is what I think could have happened.
1. A Desperate Man

_A/N: This is where we begin. I wanted to put this up before the Season 10 premier rendered this storyline irrelevant. Here is my behind the scenes look at Season 9. Some chapters will be short, others will be very short, and some will be longer. I hope you like it. Thanks for all the support! ~Aliyah_

Tony walked down the steps to Gibbs' basement. "I knew I'd find you here."

Ziva held one of the chisels from the workbench. She was thinking how many hours of hard work must've been put in to wear the handle so soft and smooth. It was just another moment to illustrate the change between Mossad Ziva and Special Agent Ziva David. Four years ago she would've been thinking of the different ways this tool could become a weapon.

She sighed. "I am not in the mood Tony."

"Hey," he joined her and leaned against the bench, "I just came to see how you're doing."

"I am fine." Ziva swiped at her cheek and Tony's expression softened.

"When did you start crying so easily ninja?"

Her shoulders shook. "It was better before, when I felt nothing."

Tony slid his hand over to rest on hers. "If you don't feel anything, you miss out on joy as well as pain."

Ziva swallowed and glanced at him. "You have been watching too much Dr. Phil."

He chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

They fell silent and after awhile Ziva pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. "You do not have to stay."

Tony tipped her chin up. "Maybe I will, just for a little while."

They still had reports to finish and things to pack up back at the office, but for this moment they were just two friends in a basement leaning on each other. Tomorrow was soon enough to go back to pretending. Then again, maybe this was the time they finally stopped.

_Replies:_

_Cheryl (BL) - Thanks for leaving your name, it's always nice to know who to reply to :) I'm glad you liked the story. Oh, well, she wouldn't have been pregnant at Thanksgiving. She was only 14 weeks at their wedding in Sept. But I don't think she ever would have tried to usurp B&S's happiness. lol...it worked with the 'Gibbs knows everything' phenomenon. lol...the wedding night advice was a little awkward but I agree that T&Z probably would've been open with their children and encouraged questions and honesty. lol...good catch on C&J's baby's birthdate, I hadn't even thought in that much detail yet. I'm sorry to say, I don't think we'll get to see his or her birth, tho I've said that before and things might change :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sarah (BL) - always happy to reply to your reviews :) I'm glad you liked it. It's true, that the age difference won't be so big a deal the older they get - look at how much older Tony is than Ziva, things worked out pretty well for them. I'm glad you liked how they told their families. No, Chaya's a perceptive big sister, she sees stuff. I do like them as siblings, too bad I didn't get to write more of that. Mmm...I should've put more detail into the wedding, but that wasn't the point. And yes, all my characters wait until they're married :) Thanks for reviewing!_


	2. A Desperate Man Part 2

Tony smiled at the detective. "Walk you out?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Sliding his hands into his pockets, Detective Burris walked past Ziva's desk. "So, how long you two been together?"

Ziva chuckled and hung her backpack over one shoulder. "Oh no, we are not a couple."

Tony shrugged. "Just co-workers."

Ziva glanced at him. "And friends."

Tony smiled. "Yes, very good friends."

The detective nodded. "That's good, that's real good, you hang onto that. Never know when you're going to need someone to be there. Cherish each other, that's all I'm saying. Every day."

Tony and Ziva stood at the back of the elevator and looked at each other, then turned to watch the lights counting down the floors. The elevator opened and Detective Burris walked out. Ziva followed, but Tony stayed where he was. She turned around with a frown on her face and held out a hand to stop the doors from closing.

"Tony, are you coming?"

He looked up. "Huh? Oh...yeah."

When he left the metal box she put a hand on his arm. "You looked lost in your thoughts."

Tony shrugged. "Maybe I was." He grinned and changed the subject. "Hey, up for a movie tonight?"

Ziva walked slowly, considering his offer, and smiled. "Yes, I think I would like that. It has been...awhile."

"Too long," Tony agreed, following her to her car. "What do you want on your pizza?"

Her eyebrows rose. "Do not tell me you have forgotten?"

He chuckled. "Just making sure it hasn't changed."

A smile touched her lips. "No, it has not."

"Great, I'll meet you at my place."

"Alright, thank you Tony," she said the words quietly, but he pretended not to hear and got in his car. He'd let things settle down for awhile and get them used to being friends again, but then they seriously had to talk.

_Reply:_

_Sarah (TWCTD) - It was sad, but I'm glad you liked it, thanks. It's always nice to know it's real enough to feel the emotions. This one kind of felt like walking on broken glass, painful, but at least we know there's a happy ending. I'm glad it's realistic enough to feel like it could've happened. Oh yeah, (and this is only what I've seen on another TV show) but apparently if you're starving, the first thing you eat doesn't sit very well. Someone mentioned in TWL or AS that they were expecting Z to throw up at the sight of food or at her first meal, but I knew they would've had to feed her between the rescue and that first night. I love Gibbs' relationship with the girls, it's nice that you think that line works for them. I agree, even tho I didn't have a choice - it was either kill or be killed - I believe Tony shoulders the responsibility for what happened to Ziva. I tends to blame himself for a lot. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	3. Secrets

Three weeks passed as Tony waited for the right time to talk to Ziva. And then Wendy showed up and threw a wrench into his plans. Why he had kissed her he still wasn't sure - curiosity maybe? And not like he hadn't enjoyed it, but they didn't have a connection anymore, that had been severed when she broke their engagement and walked away. Seeing her again caused him to do a lot of deep thinking about what ifs and regrets, which was why Ziva found him at their favourite bar contemplating a glass of scotch the night of his talk with his ex-fiancee at the flower shop, not that he'd tried very hard to hide.

She sat down beside him and ordered a virgin drink, so clearly she was appointing herself his ride home. "This is my first one," he pointed out, so she knew.

Ziva regarded him carefully. "I have never known you just to look at liquor."

He sipped it half-heartedly, appreciating the way it burned down his throat and brought focus to his foggy mind. "Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything."

She tried her drink and thought. "And sometimes a second."

Tony glanced at her. "We're not getting back together. She would like to, but..."

"Too much water through the dam," Ziva finished, understanding.

He shrugged. "Close enough."

They drank in silence for awhile and then Ziva tapped a finger against his hand. "Why are you here Tony?"

Tony spun his glass around on the wood. "Because talking to Ducky makes me think and I can't think while sober."

"You have been thinking a lot today," she observed. "You seem very-"

He held up a hand. "Please don't say pensive."

"-contemplative," Ziva amended.

Tony sighed. "You know what he said? That I've spent the last seventeen years chasing the wrong women so I could guarantee that I'd end up alone and wouldn't get my heart broken again." He snorted. "Look how well that worked."

Ziva swished the straw around in her glass. "You can never really protect your heart from being broken."

He remembered her most recent experience and nodded. "You were right."

Her eyebrows rose. "About what?"

"I've lied to myself for years, trying to pretend that having sex was good enough and commitment just wasn't me." Tony met her eyes briefly. "It used to be me."

Ziva's lips curved gently. "That sounds like the truth." She angled her body towards him. "What happened between you and Wendy?"

Tony rubbed a hand over his face. "The night before our wedding she said we needed to talk, but then it was only one sentence - 'I can't marry you'. And she left. I didn't take it well. Went home and drank all night. Left a church full of guests wondering what happened to the wedding. Two days later I got a call from Gibbs with a job offer. I took it and never looked back."

Her eyes dropped. "I'm sorry Tony, I know that must hurt."

He gave a humourless laugh. "Y'know, the funny thing is, she knows I care about you." Tony's mouth fell open. "Except I wasn't going to tell you that."

Ziva blinked slowly. "Scotch is like your own personal truth serum Tony, usually when you drink it you start being completely honest, with yourself and everyone else."

He was thinking of a dark night and the two of them sitting together in Autopsy after returning home from LA. "Yeah," Tony agreed finally, staring into his empty glass, "maybe."

After that, they didn't have to say much.


	4. Need to Know

Annoyed that he had been paying so much attention to the British model, Ziva ignored Tony's pacing and agitation and made a comment about charm and the previous generation. Later, when they were finishing up their reports, Tony looked up at her, a glimmer of hurt in his eyes.

"Do you really think the charm ended with my dad?"

Ziva stopped what she was doing and leaned her head on folded hands. "I think," she said slowly, "that you are trying to use it on the wrong people."

At that he stared, but Ziva was done telling the truth for tonight. So Tony nodded. "Huh," and pretended to get back to work. But inside he was wondering if they'd just taken one more step towards that elusive line they'd spent seven years daring each other to cross.


	5. The Tell

Ziva looked at him with a dark, penetrating gaze that cut straight to his heart as he crouched in front of her desk. "You cannot expect a person to keep things bottled up inside forever...can you?"

It was clear that she was giving him an opening, wanting an answer, but Tony flipped the coin on her. "Let me ask you this. Why are you so adamant about the bounce?"

Her eyes shadowed and she shrugged one shoulder sadly. "Someone on this team deserves to be happy."

That got his attention and Tony put his hand over hers. "Do you feel like you missed your chance?"

Ziva swallowed. "I think...I am tired of waiting for a chance that may never come."

He lifted his chin. "I want more for you than content."

She glanced at him from under dark lashes. "You are not the only one who cares."

Silence followed her admission and Ziva opened her mouth to take it back, but Tony beat her to it. "Are you sure you want someone as...romantically dysfunctional as me, in your life?"

A smile touched her lips. "You already are. And as I have heard, in that respect we have a lot in common."

He grinned and stood. "Well Ms. David, I guess we'll see about that."

Tony walked back to his desk and opened a game, determined to stay and keep her company while she took care of the shredding. But Ziva didn't move and sat staring at the Israeli and American flags in a cup on her desk. Perhaps it was finally time to make the alliance they'd spent more than half a decade avoiding.


	6. The Missionary Position

After making it clear for Ziva last week that he was forever finished with Wendy, Tony was glad to be ordered to go with her to see Monique, but was hurt by what she insinuated he would be. On the plane once the chaplain was asleep, he looked over at his partner. "Y'know, considering that talk we had a couple weeks back, being referred to as 'dead weight' wasn't exactly what I was hoping for."

Ziva's shoulders sagged. "I am sorry Tony. I wanted to go see Monique on my own." She looked tense. "It is...early for you to be meeting the person she is to me."

He took her reaction for what he'd expected, fear before they ever really began, and nodded. "The big sister you never had - why didn't I hear about her before?" Then a light went on and Tony snapped his fingers. "She's the one you went to see in Central America." That was one mystery solved.

"Yes," she confirmed. "We are very close."

He smiled. "Good to know", and they lapsed into silence.

**NCIS**

Later, after a full day of meeting Ziva's mysterious friend, getting shot at, having Ziva angry at him for telling Gibbs how he felt about Monique, and talking to the chaplain on the balcony, Tony was more than ready to call it a night. He set up the pull out couch and eyed the mattress dubiously as Ziva returned with what looked like newly purchased sheets. Tony grinned. "Don't feel like roughing it, huh?"

Ziva tossed them at him with more force than necessary. "I did not want to listen to you complain all night."

They made the bed together and then Ziva sank down on the left side facing away from the door. Tony raised an eyebrow. "So if anyone breaks in, they get me first?"

She shrugged. "That will give me time to get my gun." Then Ziva turned to him. "Why do you not trust Monique?"

Tony joined her, kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head. "She's hiding something. You know it, and I know it." He reached for his belt buckle, but stopped. "This going to bother you?"

Ziva looked him up and down. "I have seen you in less."

Taking that as a 'no', Tony shed his pants and lay down, folding his arms beneath his head. "I trust you. That's all that matters."

She contemplated his answer for a long time. "Thank you." Then she let her cargo pants fall to the floor and unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her in only a tank top and underwear.

Tony closed his eyes. He was not going to think about his partner naked. He was not going to think about-

Ziva chuckled. "Those are inappropriate thoughts DiNozzo."

He propped up his head and frowned at her. "You're laying beside me in your underwear, I wouldn't be alive if I wasn't thinking...things."

She smiled. "You are in your underwear."

"Yes, but mine covers...more," Tony argued, then realized they shouldn't be having this conversation. "Never mind. Buenas noches."

Ziva rolled over and tucked one arm under her head. "Goodnight Tony."

**NCIS**

The flight home was different. Both chaplains kept to themselves and talked in hushed whispers. Ziva's mind was full, wondering what trouble Monique was in, fearing that she may have just seen her friend for the last time. But she was also thinking of what Monique had said to her. _He is more than he seems._

Ziva faced Tony. "I did not know you spoke Spanish."

He gave her a half-grin. "Evidence of mis-spent Spring Breaks."

"Ah, that explains it." But her amusement quickly faded and Tony touched her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ziva sighed. "I was thinking of Monique. She told me many things, but the one thing she wanted was to see me happy. She wants me to have...someone to go home to, and share my life with." She swallowed and met his eyes. "Did you mean what you said?"

Tony put his hand over hers. "How many languages do I have to say it in Ziva? I need you."

"I know." Her smile was faint. "And the other part?"

"Ziva David, don't you know? I have always thought you are incredible." Tony cleared his throat. "So I was thinking about what Detective Burris said. Y'know, we get that couple thing a lot. What would you say about giving it a shot?"

Ziva felt something long forgotten stir in her heart - hope. "I think I would say yes Tony."

He squeezed her hand and tried not to look too elated or scared. "Good." Tony glanced at her and Ziva could see everything in his eyes, but it was time they finally got a chance. "Good."


	7. Rekindled

The night after they finished the arson case and Tony and Jason had made a tentative peace, he sat in his apartment with his partner and girlfriend of one week making coffee in the kitchen. Ziva returned with two mugs and handed one to him, sweetened the way he liked it. "Thanks."

The word came out monotone and Ziva sat down close, so their legs were touching. They drank the hot beverages in silence, but as soon as empty mugs sat on his coffee table she put her hand on his arm. "I am very proud of you Tony. For the sacrifice you made that night, of your choice to become a cop so you could help others. You have made a difference." Her fingers moved soothingly over his sleeve. "You should be proud too."

Tony leaned his head back. "I still think about her sometimes, there are nights when I still hear her screams for help and wonder if I made the right choice. I wonder who she would've grown up to be."

Ziva patted his thigh. "Do not regret Tony, focus on the ones you can still save."

He moved to put his arm around her, but just holding Ziva wasn't enough tonight. Tony lifted her chin. "Kiss me?"

She sat up and put her hand on his cheek, then leaned in and brushed her lips lightly across his. Then Ziva pulled back slightly and gave him a curious look. "Do you really think that cartoon ladies are hot?"

He shook his head minutely, trying to focus. "Trust me Zi, they're no substitute for the real thing."

Tony needed more of her and kept Ziva close, fitting his lips between and over hers, deepening the caress. Their first real kiss ever, and the first on the mouth since a seven year old undercover assignment, was not what either of them expected. Instead of passion, it was marked with an intimate familiarity. Their connection was undeniable and Tony drank in every ounce of comfort he could get out of that moment, fascinated but not altogether surprised that Ziva could soothe so much of his hurt with just her touch.

When they broke apart he stared into her eyes, barely suppressing the three words on the tip of his tongue. Instead he swallowed and stroked her cheek. "Thank you."

Ziva tucked herself against him and held on tight. "I will be here Tony, I promise."

Wrapping his arms around her, Tony let out a sigh of relief. Tonight Ziva was what he needed.


	8. Playing With Fire

Tony came whistling down the stairs and grinned at his partner. "Andiamo bambina."

Ziva didn't even look up from the folder she was searching through. "Dove?"

He rolled his eyes and strode towards her. Of course she would effortlessly switch languages as if there was nothing strange about him speaking to her in Italian. "Gear up." Her attention shifted from the piece of paper and Tony delivered the surprise blow. "We're leaving for Naples."

Ziva chuckled. "Naples, Italy?" she asked in mild disbelief.

"Si," he replied, beginning to grab his things. "I'm going home to grab some clothes, you should do the same." Tony walked past her desk on the way to the elevator while Ziva watched. "We're hopping a military flight from Andrew's Air Force Base.

She still didn't get that he was serious. "This one of your practical jokes?"

Tony turned around and hit the down button. "Nope, Gibbs' orders."

Realizing he was telling the truth, she reached for her jacket and backpack and ran to catch up, ponytail flying behind her while he held the door. Tony stopped the elevator prior to their arrival on the ground floor. Before he could speak, Ziva crossed her arms. "Babe?"

He shrugged. "What? It's cute."

She gritted her teeth and glared at him. "I thought we were not telling, and you just announced it to the whole office!"

"Not one's going to think twice of me flirting with you Zi, it happens all the time. Plus, it was in another language." Tony crossed his arms. "Speaking of not telling, why wouldn't you just tell me what your weekend plans were? I would've been much less annoying."

Ziva raised an eyebrow lazily. "You do not need to know everything. Why did you care?"

He slid his arms around her waist. "Because it's only been two weeks and this dating thing is still a novelty."

She traced her finger over his lips. "Have you noticed that we do not act much different?"

Tony kissed her finger. "Except that I get to touch you a whole lot more now without fear of having my arm broken or my fingers torn off."

"Only if you do it when no one else is looking," Ziva reminded him. "You will give us away someday."

"Me?!" He seemed shocked. "Who only recently admitted that yes, I do have fabulous skills in the kissing department and keeps looking at me like she wants more?"

She chuckled. "I do not think I said fabulous." Tony pouted and she smiled. "But you are welcome to show me again."

This was just one more time Tony was glad there were no cameras in the elevator.

**NCIS**

After spending barely fifteen minutes on land in Italy before being taken to the ship, having to watch Stan openly come onto his girlfriend, and then finding out his seniority didn't even make him undercover enlisted, Tony was not in the best mood. So he snipped at Ziva when she brought the food and ended up spilling one of his best kept secrets. Luckily for him, there hadn't been time for her to dwell on the subject then, but hours later once Stan had fallen asleep across the aisle from them on the plane ride home, Ziva looked at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"You still have those pictures?" she hissed.

He tried to smile. "Can you consider that a compliment?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and huffed. "I do not see what the big deal is."

Tony stared. "You're kidding me, right? It's you in a bikini Ziva, what's not to like?"

Her fingers dug into his thigh. "The agency website?"

He bit his lip to keep from yelping. "A harmless threat. I'm not sharing those with anyone. They're mine."

Ziva's grip loosened. "Smart man," she smirked, looking out the window.

Tony rubbed his leg. "One of these days I'll learn not to mess with the ninja," he muttered.

Ziva chuckled. "We shall see." But later when no one was watching she slid her fingers between his and Tony had to work really hard not to grin for the entire flight and give everything away.


	9. Up In Smoke

Ziva looked at him as she was getting ready for Jimmy's fake bachelor party. "Why are you so interested in other people's private lives?" She was thinking about when they were in the car earlier and he was trying to gossip about Gibbs and Dr. Ryan.

Tony finished fussing with his hair. He'd insisted on accompanying her and changing at her place so he could get a first look at her outfit. "Because if I wasn't people would think something was wrong. I haven't bragged about other girls for awhile now."

She winked at him and left to do her make up. "I should hope not."

When Ziva came out of the bedroom to where Tony was waiting in the livingroom and spun around to show off her dress, his jaw dropped. "Wow."

Her smile lit up the room. "I will take that as a compliment."

He fingered the ends of her hair. "You look-" The words were cut off when his phone rang and Gibbs barked at them to get back to NCIS. Sighing, Tony helped her into the jacket and they left together.

**NCIS**

After they hung up from informing Gibbs about their missing director, Tony turned and put his hand on Ziva's knee, his thumb caressing her smooth skin. "What I was trying to say earlier is that you look amazing. And you made it awfully hard to concentrate out there."

A smile touched her lips and she glanced around, kissing him quickly. "Thank you."

"But can we find you something else to wear? When you look this hot I don't want to share."

Ziva lifted an eyebrow. "Feeling possessive tonight Tony?"

"Uh, yeah," he admitted, sighing. "Is it stupid for me to be jealous because Gibbs was the one who got to put his arm around you while we walked?"

She tapped his cheek lightly. "Yes. But it is also sweet. I will go change."

Tony watched her leave, certain she put a little extra sway in her hips just to mess with him. But he sure couldn't complain about the view. He knew the hours to come would be stressful and busy, so Tony kept his eyes on Ziva for as long as he could, wanting at least one image in his head to make him smile in the day that followed.


	10. Till Death

A quiet moment in the flurry of activity after the farmhouse blew up found Tony and Ziva in the breakroom and remarkably alone for the first time all day. He took a sip of coffee and smirked at her. "Finest Israeli cotton sheets, huh? I'd like to know what those feel like."

Ziva breathed in the aroma from her cup and eyed him over the top, her gaze playful. "Maybe. Someday." Then she set her drink down and stared at him with one eyebrow arched. "What was that earlier about topless women?"

Tony chuckled. "Just for show Zi, that's what people expect from me. Of course," he said thoughtfully, "if you were in a bikini, I might do the fanning."

She looked interested. "I will keep that in mind."

"Seriously though, would you really want to retire there?"

Ziva pondered the question. "I think I would like to retire with a simpler life than the one I lead now. And maybe one horse."

Tony was grinning. "Some big old ranch house with the den converted into my very own home theater, a gourmet kitchen for you and a workout space to share?"

Her eyes widened. "What are you suggesting?"

He shrugged. "Just something to think about. Got twenty years before retirement is on our radars."

Ziva nodded slowly. "Perhaps. But time is not a thing to waste."

"No," Tony agreed, "it's not."

**NCIS**

Their earlier conversation had been closed for quite some time when the late night found Tony and Ziva talking about weddings. At first they made a mockery of it, trying to convince themselves that they weren't disappointed to be missing Jimmy's. Both had been looking forward to the event, especially now with their change in relationship status. Somewhere in the back of Tony's mind he'd been picturing soft music playing and a good reason to hold Ziva in his arms and dance her slowly around the room.

But even after everything there wasn't to like about weddings, Tony couldn't help but appreciate some of the traditions. "The vows."

Ziva nodded. "Hmm. The ring." She looked at him with raised eyebrows and he smiled a little.

"The kiss."

She chuckled wistfully. "The ketubah."

Tony didn't let on that he'd done some research about Jewish weddings and knew what she was talking about. "I don't even know what I'd do if I had to deal with all that."

Ziva thought for a moment and refused to look at him. "Elope?" Then she couldn't help herself. Tony's expression was full of interest that she'd suggested such a thing, and Ziva couldn't help but feel pleased. Perhaps they'd reached an agreement.

**NCIS**

The next morning found them checking rooms in the last hall and ordering people to get out of the building. They came to the end and he looked around. "Alright, that's everyone. You go Ziva."

She grabbed his arm. "No, I am not going without you!" Dragging him to the elevator she pushed the button and they got inside.

They were on their way down when the explosion hit. The elevator shook and Ziva fell into Tony. His arm instinctively came around her back and they fell together, Tony's head striking the door as their hands joined and plaster and ceiling tiles rained down on them. Then the lights went out and a deafening silence hung over NCIS.


	11. To Live Without Regrets

_A/N: So this is it. Just a quick trip through my take on Tiva, Season 9 style. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading :) Never Again should start Wednesday and go for about eight chapters. Enjoy the premier! ~love, Aliyah_

Ziva woke up first, coughing on dust, an ache in her muscles as she tried to move from her current position, but couldn't. Tony's arm was still around her waist in a vice-like grip, her hand clutching his jacket and the other one held fully in his. She turned her face into his shirt to breathe, relieved to hear the beat of his heart and comforted by his familiar scent. "Tony?"

She opened her eyes and looked around, blinking rapidly. Ceiling tiles were down all over the place, snapped into several pieces, that much was visible in the dim glow of the elevator emergency lights, but nothing else seemed amiss and the elevator wasn't swaying ominously. Ziva slapped Tony's face more forcefully than she usually would. "Tony!"

He moaned and choked on the dust, coughing violently for a moment. "Ohh," he groaned without opening his eyes. "Whose idea was it to take the elevator?"

She moved his arm and sat up cautiously, testing her body for injuries, but everything seemed fine. "We may be safer than the others."

Tony pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his head, wincing. "I guess it's not as hard as everyone thinks."

Her fingers immediately started probing his scalp gently. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "Head vs. door. I'm okay." His eyes swept over her. "How are you?"

Ziva nodded. "I am fine."

Tony leaned back, propping his knees up. "Oh man, I hope everyone else got out."

She reached for her phone and flipped it open, then shut. "No signal. I do not think Gibbs would have left anyone behind."

"Abby'll be safe," Tony predicted, knowing where the bossman would've gone first, "but McGee was still in the squadroom when we left to clear the building. He was trying to save all the Dearing files. I hope he didn't wait too long."

Ziva rubbed his thigh. "McGee is smart. He would have left in time." She sighed. "At least Ducky and Jimmy are in Florida away from this mess."

Tony shook his head. "I wish we hadn't bailed on Palmer's wedding, all for a case we solved too late anyways."

"We will make it up to him and Breena," she promised, her hand finding his. They let the silence fall between them, each thinking about the explosion and their friends, wondering if anything could've been done to stop it.

Tony held her hand in both of his and cleared his throat. "So, about the conversation we had last night..."

Ziva looked at him. "Would you really elope Tony?"

He kissed her fingers. "Seems like the best way to do it. Quick, simple, and still achieves the main objective."

She shifted uneasily. "Rule 12?"

Tony nodded. "I thought about that. But it's voided by Rule 51." He turned and cupped her cheek. "Because in this case Gibbs couldn't be more wrong. And second," he kissed her softly. "Rule 12 doesn't say anything about not marrying a co-worker."

Ziva gaped at him. "Tony?"

Taking hold of both her hands, Tony stared into her confused, chocolate brown eyes. "I love you. I know we haven't been dating that long, but we've been together as partners for seven years and no one knows me better. I'm tired of pretending and I'm ready to start living my life without regrets. I could've lost you today and I wouldn't survive that twice. I never thought I'd ask again, but there's no one else I'd rather share my life with." He brushed his lips over her knuckles. "Will you marry me?"

Ziva was speechless, the sincerity in his words shooting straight to her heart. She thought back to the last proposal she had gotten from a man she didn't really want, and realizing she wanted this one, so there was no reason to say no. Wiping her eyes against uninvited tears, Ziva pressed her lips to Tony's. "Yes," she whispered, laughing as he framed her face with his hands and captured her mouth. When he pulled away, Ziva eyed him. "Are you sure that was not the head injury talking?"

"It's not that bad," Tony insisted, rubbing her empty ring finger. "I'm going to get you something to put there." He held her close and kissed her temple. "We can pick it out together."

They fell asleep like that, emotionally exhausted, and were woken hours later by the scraping of metal as the elevator doors were pried open. Their private moment was broken when emergency workers helped them out and the partners immediately began assisting in the search and rescue effort. The first priority was their team, but thankfully Director Vance spotted the two and gave them an update. Then Gibbs found his agents and they worked together to locate and retrieve the injured.

Evening had long since fallen when Tony and Ziva made it to the hospital and found Abby sitting by McGee's bedside. The probie sported bandages and stitches on his face, neck and hands. There was a brace around his neck and his arm was in a sling. Tony frowned. "What part of 'get out' didn't you understand?"

McGee held up a flash drive they'd had to pry from his hand earlier. "I got the files Tony. Dearing won't get away with it."

Abby flung herself at them. "I was so worried. Gibbs couldn't find you and I thought..." Then her hands fell to her hips. "Don't ever do that again."

Tony grinned and tweaked one of her pigtails. "I promise. Next evacuation we'll definitely take the stairs."

Gibbs eventually met with all of them to share the news of Ducky's heart attack. Abby's eyes filled with tears, but he assured them that the older man would make a full recovery. "Breena's staying with him until he can be transferred here. Jimmy's already back and Dr. Jordan is assisting with the autopsies."

Tony swallowed. "How many did we lose Boss?"

Gibbs rubbed his face. "Don't know yet. Official count will take a couple days."

Unwilling to be separated, the team spent hours together in the same room and visiting times were ignored. Finally Gibbs returned from an unnumbered coffee run with the announcement that everyone was off for at least a couple weeks while the building was inspected, debris cleared, and the decision made to repair or temporarily relocate their headquarters. For now, duties were being shifted to the Norfolk office.

Tony and Ziva said goodbye then and went back to his apartment. They talked for a long time and finally reached a decision. That night was spent in each other's arms and in the morning they took a flight to Vegas after going shopping and finding her a simple white gold engagement ring with three small round cut diamonds. The band was different, not joined at the top but crossing over itself and holding the stones between the overlapping ends. Ziva liked it immediately and Tony smiled and paid for it so she didn't have to take it off. As long as she wore something that said she belonged to him, he was happy. They also picked out matching wedding bands to take with them.

By that afternoon they were Mr. and Mrs. Tony and Ziva DiNozzo, though Ziva planned to keep David for the time being. A shorter plane trip took them to LA where they got a hotel room and spent all the remaining daylight hours becoming one for the first time and getting to know each other in the most intimate way possible. After a week of sun and sand and splashing in the ocean, the newly married partners returned home to their makeshift family. Just as he always did, Gibbs somehow knew, but his nod and quiet congratulations to Ziva and a glare that could've melted steel for Tony was their blessing.

Ducky was back and in great spirits as he cheerfully shared from his repertoire of stories to anyone who would listen. Abby was staying with McGee until his arm was better and her fear abated. The second week off found Tony and Ziva apartment hunting for a larger place, but they eventually settled on a fourth floor condo in a newer development quite close to the Navy Yard. Without asking, Gibbs showed up to help them move and by the time the NCIS building was repaired, repainted and restored with new windows a full seven days past what they'd expected, the couple had moved into their new living quarters and were slowly turning it into a home that reflected both of them.

The night before they returned to work, the couple sat on the couch and watched stars through the bay window in their family room. Tony stretched his arm behind her and Ziva cuddled up to him. "Just think," he whispered, "in twenty years we can sell this place and put a down payment on our dream retirement home, somewhere out in the middle of nowhere so you can have that horse."

Ziva kissed his neck and studied her rings. They would tell everyone tomorrow, since she refused to take them off. "I am glad we did this. Now we will always be partners." She put her hand on his chest. "I have spent three years looking for something permanent."

Tony held her tightly. "You've got it got," he said hoarsely. "Thanks for being my miracle Ziva. I love you."

Ziva joined their lips and smiled. "I love you too." She stood up. "Come to bed. I like falling asleep with you."

He grinned. "You don't have to ask me twice."

Tony followed her to their room and after brushing their teeth, the couple climbed into bed and lay on their sides facing each other. Tony combed his fingers through Ziva's hair, still unused to the shiny band on his left hand. He kissed her slowly, savouring every second of this dream. There was too much in his heart to speak, so Tony simply drew his wife close and breathed in her scent. "Goodnight babe."

Ziva nestled closer. "Laila tov ahuvi sheli."

The peaceful dreams they fell into were simply a result of loving and being loved. Finally there was nothing left to regret.


End file.
